You Can't Always Get What You Want
You Can't Always Get What You Want,'' en español No Siempre Puedes Obtener Lo Que Quieres,'' es la canción que el grupo entero de New Directions cantó en las Seccionales. Es presentada en el episodio Sectionals. Además, esta canción está incluida en el álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 2 y en el videojuego Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1. La versión original pertenece a la icónica banda The Rolling Stones, de su álbum titulado Let It Bleed. Contexto de la Canción La lista de canciones de New Directions había sido filtrada a los coros rivales por Sue Sylvester. Finn, quien casi deja el Glee Club, regresa en el momento justo y trae consigo la letra y partitura de esta canción. Mike, Matt, Santana, y Brittany preparan la coreografía, y gracias a esto ganan el trofeo y el primer lugar, avanzándo a las Regionales. Letra Rachel y Mercedes con New Directions: You can't always get what you want. You can't always get what you want. You can't always get what you want, But if you try sometimes, you just might find New Directions: You get what you need. You get what you need. Finn: I saw her today at the reception, A glass of wine in her hand. Oh, I knew she was gonna meet her connection. At her feet was a footloose man. Rachel con New Directions: No, you can't always get what you want. (Finn: Oh, no, you can't.) You can't always get what you want. (Finn: What you want) You can't always get what you want. (Finn: You can't always get what you want.) Rachel y Finn con New Directions: But if you try sometimes, well, you just might find New Directions: You get what you need. You get what you need. Mercedes: Hey! Finn: Oh, baby Rachel: And I went down to the demonstration To get my fair share of abuse, Singing, "We're gonna vent our frustration Rachel y Finn: If we don't we're gonna blow a 50-amp fuse. (Finn: 50-amp fuse) Rachel y Finn con New Directions: Sing it to me, now. Mercedes con New Directions: You can't always get what you want. (Rachel and Finn: No, no, you can't.) You can't always get what you want. (Rachel: No, oh!) You can't always get what you want. (Rachel: Can't always get what you want) But if you try sometimes, (Finn: Try sometimes ) well, you just might find New Directions: You get what you need. You get what you need. Mercedes y Finn: Ohhh, yeah Rachel: You get what you need! Rachel, Finn y Mercedes: Oh yeah New Directions: You can't always get what you want. (Rachel y Finn: You can't always get what you want.) You can't always get what you want. (Artie: Oohh) You can't always get what you want. (Finn: '''Can't always get what you want) '''Rachel con New Directions: But if you try sometimes, well, you just might find You get what you need. Rachel con New Directions: You can't always get what you want. (Mercedes: Yeah!) (Artie: No, no, no, no) You can't always get what you want. (Mercedes: No, no, no, no) New Directions: You can't always get what you want. (Rachel: Ooh) Rachel con New Directions: But if you try sometimes, well, you just might find You get what you need. (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah, yeah,yeah,yeah) Rachel: You can't always get what you want Rachel, Mercedes, Artie y Finn: ' Get what you need ('Rachel: Get what you need) (Mercedes: Oh yeah what you need!) (Artie: What you need) Mercedes: Yeah! New Directions: Get what you need!